


Belong

by elsapel323



Series: Safe [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13rw is based in California... I think, Adoption, Also I know nothing about adoption, Amber's just mentioned, And know nothing about Pizzerias in California, Attempt at Humor, Because I do not live in Claifornia, Fluff, Pizza, Popcorn, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsapel323/pseuds/elsapel323
Summary: The Jensen's have a Movie Night.There aren't any warnings I don't think but tell me if you are triggered by anything and I will put it in the tag's.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry this is really short. I wanted to write some fluff.  
> This is a head cannon that I've had in my head for ages and now I've finally wrote it I can get back to writing angst.  
> Hope you enjoy this.

One of the best things about living with the Jensen’s was, without doubt, Movie Night. It was one of the highlights of his week. The Jensen’s Movie Night was a kind of tradition. Every Saturday, around 8pm, Matt would start making some kind of popcorn. He would make anything from caramel popcorn to Oreo popcorn, Justin’s personal favourite was S’mores popcorn with melted marshmallows, chocolate and crushed Grahams crackers sprinkled on top. Then, when they were waiting for the whatever popcorn Matt had made to cool down, whoever had the remote would close their eyes and scroll through the films on Netflix, whichever film the person stopped on would be the film they watched. Clay had told him about Movie Night the day they adopted him. 

Adoption Day  
Justin felt amazing. It was finally official. The Jensen’s- Lainie, Matt and Clay- were his… family. Though the word still felt strange to say and it would take some getting used to, this was one of the happiest moments of his life. At first his mom protested. She refused to sign the papers and, when Justin told her that he wanted the Jensen’s to adopt him she told him to never contact her again. Thankfully, Lainie had gone around to where his mom was living and had a ‘talk’ with her. Justin didn’t ask Lainie what she’d said to her but whatever she did say must’ve worked because the next day his mom was at his house promising to sign the papers.  
When the adoption was finalised Justin, much to his surprise, burst into tears. Who’d of thought that the guy he’d threatened to kill a year ago would become his brother. There was a group hug the moment they left the court room. 

“So”, Clay took a deep breath once the hug ended, “you okay man?”.  
Justin smiled and nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.  
“You sure buddy?” Matt said. “I know it’s a lot to take in”.  
He ran his hand through his hair.  
“I want to thank you guys, for doing this and”, he bowed his head, avoiding eye contact, “Well, I seriously don’t know what I would’ve done if Clay hadn’t found me when he did”, he looked up, “and you guys” he laughed slightly, his eyes darting to Lainie and Matt, “thanks for deciding to adopt me, I mean I’m pretty fucked up and you guys know it”.  
“Language” Lanie warned but Justin could tell she was too happy to mean it.  
“Also”, she added, “I hope you’re happy here in our family and I want you to know that you can talk to me and Matt, I’m glad Clay found you Justin, from the bottom of my heart”.  
Justin realised that Lainie was close to crying. He cautiously stepped closer to her and gently put his arms around her. Lainie returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Anyway” said Lainie, breaking the hug, “How should we celebrate?”.  
“Pizza, then Movie Night, Justin can pick the movie if he wants” offered Clay.  
“Movie Night?”, asked Justin, “I mean I’m guessing you watch a movie or something”.

“Pretty much”, Clay said, “Basically every Saturday we watch a movie and Dad makes some crazy popcorn which usually tastes pretty cool. Don’t laugh, we’ve done this since I was like 8, it’s cheesy but we like it y’know”.  
“No, no it sounds amazing, it’s cute” Justin said, genuinely meaning it.  
“Well that’s settled” Matt smiled, “I’ll order a couple of takeout pizza’s” He got his phone out of his pocket and dialled ‘California’s Pizza Kitchen’. “What do you guys want?”.  
“Barbeque Chicken” said Lainie.  
“Hawaiian” Clay ignored Justin’s horrified look.  
“Pineapple on pizza bro, really?”, Justin asked, “Anything, I’m not fussy”.  
Matt gave the orders and hung up.  
“We should get going now” he said and they walked out as a family.  
\----------------------------------------  
Now  
“Justin really, that’s what you picked” moaned Clay throwing his hands up in the air.  
“Not my fault Jensen, I had my eyes closed you dumbass” Justin laughed, he’d picked ‘Moshi Monsters: The Movie.  
Clay sighed and looked at his mum as if to say ‘can we change it for once’.  
Lainie shook her head. “Clay, you know we can’t change it”.  
Clay crossed his arms and nudged Justin like it was his fault.  
Justin smiled.  
“Popcorns ready guys” called Matt bringing through a ginormous bowl.  
“What’s in it this time?”, Lainie popped a piece in her mouth, “it’s pretty good”.  
“I present to you”, Matt paused for dramatic effect, “Cinnamon Sugar Popcorn!”  
Everyone gave a cheer as Matt sat down.  
Justin sat back on the sofa clicking play and avoiding Clay’s angry glare for picking Moshi Monsters.  
He could happily say that after 7 movie nights, he felt like he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Give feedback if you liked this or if you didn't!  
> I've got a couple of ideas running around in my head, which I will write... eventually.  
> Also I'm procrastinating writing a 1000 word story for my English portfolio, which I have to do this week or I'm fucked.  
> Bye!


End file.
